


Jealousy

by Alerta



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fist Fights, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerta/pseuds/Alerta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michel de Chevin  is an asshole in my story and is terebly jealous of Cullen and Evelyn Trevelyan relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

“Again the headache” – Evelyn asked him worry written all over her face. He couldn’t lie to her so he nodded slightly. Cullen felt his withdrawals worse near red lyrium, and it didn’t help that he was again farther away from it – little stay in Emprise du lion had their effects on him. Evelyn came closer to him and took his hand in hers as to try and keep him safe he looked at her “I’ll be fine when we will be farther away from here!” the keep was his goal – he had to help to take it from the enemy. “Soon… Don’t think about it!” she looked at him trying to calm him down, reassure him that everything will be alright. If not that headache he would be fine, but it’s like reminder. She pulled him closer not minding looks soldiers were giving them. They had to stop frequently because after battle in the keep Blackwall was hurt and couldn’t keep moving faster and of course there were situation with that Orlesian guy Michel de Chevin. That one always were thinking he’s above all others and demanded frequent stops to rest it’s wonder how the he became champion in Orlai. He now was giving unpleasant look at Commander and inquisitor. As Cullen looked at her with relief and love she did much the same.  
In the camp Cullen lay near the fire waiting for his Evelyn to return she was gathering elfroot to Blackwall. “Always caring for everyone else” – Cullen thought and smiled remembering her kiss after she left him here, promising to be quick… his train of thought was interrupted by Michel who stood up proudly. Cullen immediately stood up feeling ache in his head again. “Cullen Rutherford” Michel started pacing around like daring him “Commander of inquisition soldiers” with grin he shook his head then looked at him “How did commoner became templar, how did templar became commander? … Hm…” He still looked at him Cullen was glancing at him proudly like a lion… like lion of Ferelden – never backing down, Varric picked his interest and stood up ready to interrupt whatever was going on but Michel continued “You know? Everyone know story about templar in Kirkwall… How did you stood up against your superior” pacing looking up suddenly “But I still can’t understand what she sees at commoner like you… broken down templar from Kirkwall” now that was insult but Cullen stood his ground – he will not let this man win by engaging in fight, he saw everyone’s looks they were following his movement’s. Then he glanced at Varric he looked at him… and then it was his mistake as Michel started the fight and hit him in the face Cullen stumbled back. He mocked him again about how could he be Commander if he even can’t block his hit. That was it this damn man needed to be thought a lesson that’s where lion came and commander was shoved in back. If not for his damn headache now it was worse he actually saw two Michel’s now. His hit might made his headache worse and as he stood up proudly again Michel saw an opportunity and kicked him in his waist Cullen was on his knees trying to catch a breath when another hit and another and… Stop he stood holding his hand blood dripping from his brow, but proudly he stood and Michel had to stumble back Cullen then hit him in the waist and looked as he stumbled down on the ground griping himself on the ground from pain “Next time think carefully” Cullen gazed at him on the ground that didn’t help much as he still saw two Michel’s at the time his head hurt even worse than before and as he tried to walk away… it was bad idea and he almost fell to the ground “She is mine” Michel stood up coughing “That lovely inquisitor is mine” Cullen looked at him again now standing “She is not something you can have, she’s a free person and she can do as she wills” he looked at him standing in one place “Evelyn is more than person and if she chose not you…” Michel just laughed “You don’t understand commoner. I can have anything I want”. Cullen again looked at him as he drew closer to him aggressively and then tried to hit him. Seeing two Michel’s at the time wasn’t helpful so he did bad job to avoid his hit that went again in his waist he almost knelt at that but as he felt Michel’s grip he could guess where he was so he hit him, he hoped he hit him, again. Michel was on the ground again. And it would start over again as Cullen didn’t want to fight and Michel was igniting the flame but “What the hell is going on here!” Evelyn nearly shouted. ‘Angry she was angry’ – Cullen thought Michel just stood up and smiled at her trying to speak “I just.. I was going” “Well you could lie that Cullen started this or you could tell the truth.” - Varric was saving the situation. Cullen looked at him but his expression was something like tired. His headache was making him seeing things as two Varric’s and two Evelyn’s appeared at once. Michel was looking down Varric continued “Our guest from Orlai started the fight; Cullen didn’t want to fight and when Michel hit him I runned to find you and Dorian” “Evelyn looked at Cullen, worry in her expression as Cullen was pale. She went to him ignoring Michel, she took Cullen's hand and felt as he was about to lose his balance, Evelyn came closer to him put his hand over her shoulder and almost dragged him near the tent’s, helped him sit down. “I am sorry” Cullen apologized to her, she looked at him, but his eyes were on the ground in shame “are you angry?” Evelyn looked at him “Of course I am, but not at you” Cullen raised his eyes he still saw two persons “I am worried, how you feel?” Cullen smiled at her – weak smile on his face “Like beaten”. Her worried look caught his eyes as she commanded him to lay down on her legs and rest his head. He closed his eyes, only feeling as she removed his armor and heard as she asked Dorian to fetch the blankets for both of them. Varric was send with task of bringing cold water, and then sleep slowly took him, as he felt her hand massaging his head.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Your service is not required anymore” It looks like Evelyn relieved Michel from duty. Cullen rose from his sleeping place. He was still near the fire place as Varric looked at him when he rose “You have a good one there Curly, she will protect you” Cullen just looked at dwarf he needed to thank him but after awhile… never mind that “Thanks Varric… for yesterday” “Anytime” dwarf looked at him “looks like Evelyn is coming back” he removed himself leaving Cullen alone. Evelyn came near him kissed him on the cheek looked him in the eyes as he wouldn’t try to lie “How do you feel” “I think… I am alright”. He stood at his feet at those words and looked over camp everyone was almost ready to leave for Skyhold. Then Cullen looked at Evelyn “I’ll be better when we will be home “. She smiled and gave him a kiss. This time Varric saved him 'who knows it might be snowing tomorrow in Skyhold' - he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Well at first I thought if Cullen got jealous about Bull and Trevelyan relationships, but you can imagine warrior fist fight against Bull :D


End file.
